Fletcher (Making Contact)
Fletcher is the main antagonist from the West German/American PG Horror movie, Making Contact, also known as Joey. History Fletcher was once a regular dummy owned by a ventriloquist named Jonathan Fletcher, who named the dummy after him. Jonathan had mysterious powers within him, but he couldn't control them. Just then, an evil spirit possesses his dummy to torment him and make him doubt his powers. In 1954, Jonathan died in his house by a fire caused by a mysterious circumstance, leaving Fletcher by itself. However, Fletcher keeps Jonathan's spirit in a labyrinth underneath the burned down house. Movie Years later, a boy named Joey, has the same powers as Jonathan. Wanting to warn him about his powers, Jonathan tries to contact Joey through his toy phone. However, Joey believes that he's getting calls from his recently deceased Father. One day, Joey, his dog, and his toy robot Charlie(that he made come to life with his powers) explores Jonathan's burned down house and finds Fletcher. Joey takes Fletcher to his house and puts him in his room. When Fletcher is alone with Charlie, Fletcher shows off his telekinesis and covers Charles in a pile of toys. When Jonathan's spirit tries to call Joey again through the toy phone, Joey comes back into the room to answer it. However, Fletcher throws the phone out of Joey's room and reveals himself. Fletcher shows him a documentary on the Joey's TV and tells him that he's been really talking to Jonathan, not to his Father. Fletcher then lies, saying that Jonathan wants to control Joey like how he controlled him. Joey doesn't believe him, so Fletcher shows through the TV that he can harm his Mother, Laura. Fletcher controls one of the knives in the kitchen and aims toward Laura. Luckily, she unknowingly avoids it. When Laura checks on him, Fletcher acts like a regular dummy again. In the next morning, Joey buries Fletcher in the ground. However, two of his bullies dig Fletcher out and try to attack Charlie with their toy tanks. After Joey makes the toy tanks blow up, Joey's teacher arrives to talk with Laura and the bullies get away, dropping Fletcher. The teacher finds Fletcher and brings him back inside the house. Late that night, when Joey is in his room, Fletcher appears in his closet and uses his telekinesis to lock Joey in his room. He confronts Joey in his room and makes sure that his Mom and Teacher can't hear him in his room. Joey still believes that he was talking to his Father on the toy phone, so Fletcher opens up an entrance to the labyrinth through Joey's closet. When the toy phone rings again, Joey tries to answer it, but Fletcher pins him to the against the wall. While Laura and the Teacher try to check up on him, Joey uses his own telekinesis to throw his toys at Fletcher to knock him out. When Fletcher gets distracted upon hearing Joey's Mom outside the bedroom door, Joey throws another toy and manages to knock Fletcher to the floor. Joey then chokes Fletcher until he's not moving anymore. Joey then ties Fletcher up and leaves him hanging in his closet. Later, in the third part of the movie, Fletcher manages to get out of the closet while Joey is getting examined by scientist. Fletcher appears in burned down house where Joey's classmates are playing at. Fletcher creates a cave in to trap the kids and leads them into a door leading to the labyrinth underneath the house. When Joey hears about this from a girl from his school, he finds out that Fletcher escaped and the two head into the burned down house and into the labyrinth to look for them. Meanwhile, Fletcher is watching as the kids are encountering different kinds of monsters based on their fears in the labyrinth. When the kids manage to gather up, a big huge rock statue that looks like Fletcher rises outside the labyrinth and looks at the kids. Joey informs them not to run away. They stay there for a little bit until the huge statue descends down. Joey and the kids go through a door and end up in a room with a chair facing an exit door. Fletcher is sitting on the chair's arm and is also looking at the exit door. Joey goes to the chair and confronts Fletcher. Suddenly, to Joey's and Fletcher's surprise, Jonathan's spirit appears in the chair and he tells Joey everything about their own powers and about Fletcher. Fletcher keeps stating that he's lying, but then Jonathan tells Joey about the world where his dead Father is at and that Fletcher won't have any power over him there. Jonathan tells him that the exit door is the way to the world. Joey goes to the door to open it, with Fletcher trying to talk him out of it. However, Joey opens the door and Jonathan's spirit manages to go there too through Joey. This causes an impact that sends the chair back to the wall and setting Fletcher's face on fire. As Joey goes to the other world, Fletcher's face is melting from the flames. The kids manage to get out of the labyrinth, and Fletcher is defeated for good. Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Demon Category:Contradictory